Changing History
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: When Akadeanna was 15 years old Skyfire died during his Navigant, now 10 fairy cycles later on December 25th, 2339 she decides as Flowerdancer Prime to go back and save the Mech she fell in love with at 4 years old.
1. Chapter 1: Changing History

**Summary:** When Akadeanna was 15 years old Skyfire died during his Navigant, now 10 fairy cycles later on December 25th, 2339 she decides as Flowerdancer Prime to go back and save the Mech she fell in love with at 4 years old.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers, I don't own GI Joe, I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, Flamestar, all of Stardancer and Stargazer's team, I don't own General Hawk, but I own the name Jared, I don't own the Minicons, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Akadeanna Hawk, I own Little Flower, I own the nickname SF, I own the term dimensional Guardian, I own the term dimensional warping, and I own the term time warping, I own Crystal Light, the Garden Of Primes, the Garden Of Dreams, the term Tarvasnta Ladena Vasha

Flowerdancer paced one of the empty hanger bay of the GI Joe base; it was under repairs, but her men were done until January now; it was Christmas nobody was working, but the young Prime's spark was aching and so was her human heart; her first Christmas, and there was one thing only she wanted; but she couldn't have him because he died when she was 15.

Flowerdancer places her right servo over her abdomen plating which showed she was 6 months sparked, but the Sire or father wasn't there; he had given her a vial so she could one day carry his Seekerlets if anything happened to him; and then back on June 25th she had finally used the vial and she was now carrying his Seekerlets; only Sorin and Hook knew that she would deliver this day being a Spark Prime and a Sparkling Guardian made it so she only carried exactly 6 months.

Her Autobot men were in recharge and her Joes were sleeping as well, but her Seekerlets rarely let her sleep the past few months. Flowerdancer growls it finally hit her, the only way to have Skyfire with her that night/early morning was to prevent his death and that's what she was going to do. She turns and triggers her time warping abilities back to the day of The Navigant.

_15th Year Of Queen Akadeanna Hawk_

5 minutes after she triggered her time warp she reappeared in the exact same spot Skyfire had been taken away from her, she already had her protection up on her 9 unborn Seekerlets; she had picked 5 minutes before Skyfire's death, knowing that she would time it perfectly.

As she stood with crimson red optics skyward she finally heard those words once more in her human head and in this form her spark too as he said _Tell Starscream I Love Him! Help Him Raise Our Sparkling!_ Flowerdancer moves and launches powerfully into the air, no not this time she wasn't letting her flight partner die.

She flew strongly and found the fireball form of Skyfire and she moves close to him pushes against him and she focuses hard and slows his ascent, thinking _not this time Skyfire you're not leaving me again._ She guided his form to The Navigant platform and lands with him in her arms, but she makes sure his Pedes touch the ground even though he was unconscious.

Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream were to their Pedes as they saw a female Seeker with their 4th in her arms, Flowerdancer turns and heads into the Medbay of Vos Academy holding Skyfire close to her. Once in the Medbay she gently lays him down right where she had originally been laid while on Starscream, she moves to the side to let the medics tend to him, but she didn't let go of his servo.

As she stood there Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker stared at her and Starscream moves closer to the female Seeker who was obviously a Prime and he asks, "Why did you interfere with his Navigant?" Flowerdancer looks at the small tri-colored Seeker, smiling softly seeing her younger self perched on his right shoulder and she says, "I just saved his life Starscream, he would've died had I not done that."

Starscream was startled at the Prime's words and not just that that she knew his name and he asks, "How did you know that? How do you know me?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because it already happened once, I couldn't let history repeat itself," she pauses and points at the human on Starscream's shoulder before saying, "I know you and your Quaterne because I am also sitting on your right shoulder."

Starscream was startled at her words she was from the future from what it sounded like and he was very startled when she said that she was also sitting on his right shoulder and he asks, "Do you mean you are from the future and you're Queen Akadeanna Hawk?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am from the future, well a future that I have prevented today; I'm what you call a half-breed human and Seeker; but yes in this year and until my 42nd year I am Queen Akadeanna Hawk first Queen of Egypt, but that has changed in my year I am now Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk I co-lead the group known as GI Joe which for me is the modern form of the Lightwalkers." She stops and looks from Starscream to Skyfire and she says, "But to Skyfire I have been and I forever will be known as Little Flower."

Starscream was even more shocked at her words, but he asks, "What year is it that you come from?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The year is 2339. The Earth date is December 25th 2339; we call it Christmas Day in my year." Starscream was startled at her words, but he says, "I'm glad you saved his life. I am sorry I didn't catch your name like this."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I am too; you don't know how hard it was not having him there waiting for me when I came back as a half-breed; just you and Soundwave were waiting for me Starscream. My name is Flowerdancer Prime like this; I co-lead the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots. I prefer to be called Flowerdancer though, not even my men call me Flowerdancer Prime."

Starscream smiles and says, "That is a beautiful name and definitely fitting as I remember your name means Beautiful Flower and you love to dance." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thank you; yeah that's why I chose Flowerdancer. It was Soundwave who actually suggested my colors because he said I look like a female version of Thrust Prime except for the fact I'm as tall as Optimus and well when I'm not sparked I'm as lithe as you Starscream."

Starscream smiles and says, "You're very welcome. It truly is fitting. Yeah I can see him saying that as you do look like Thrust Prime except for your height. Do you know what happened to kill Skyfire in your timeline?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The only thing that could be figured is he was dropped too far from here and that his Energon levels were dangerously low."

One medic who was pure white looks up at the large female Prime and he says, "Well that assumption was correct Flowerdancer; his Energon levels are dangerously low, however we don't have enough Energon on-hand as he needs more than a normal Seeker needs." Flowerdancer winces as the assumption had been right and she says, "Get some of those Energon hooks; I have some Energon that can help."

The medic nods and quickly goes to get the hooks and Flowerdancer finally releases her hold on Skyfire's servo and she reaches into her right leg compartment and retrieves a cube of Liquid Energon Replacement and places it gently on Skyfire's cockpit glass. At that point the medic returned and hands her the hooks and says, "I hope it works for him."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thank you. I hope it does too." She gently hooks Skyfire up to the Liquid Energon Replacement and then she retrieves 3 more cubes and hands one each to Skywarp, Thundercracker, and then to Starscream; Starscream's was the sparked Seeker formula remembering he was carrying, Skywarp and Thundercracker's weren't sparked.

The other 3 Seekers murmur their thanks and Flowerdancer nods and she watches Skyfire like a Hawk, taking his servo again. Starscream chuckles and says, "Being Akadeanna as well I can see why you're so protective over him; you flew with him for 11 years and he is very protective over you; you're now the same over him."

Flowerdancer looks from Starscream back to Skyfire and she says, "Yes that is true Starscream. I'm curious do you want to know the gender of your Seekerlet?" Starscream was startled, he had placed Akadeanna on another medical Berth as she had fallen asleep and he asks, "Do you still remember? I mean for you it's been centuries since this day."

Flowerdancer laughs lightly and she says, "Of course I do as if I had just checked you yesterday in my timeline. Would you?" Starscream was shocked she remembered and he nods and says, "Yes I would like to know." He took another sip of the red liquid.

Flowerdancer smiles softly and she looks from Skyfire to Starscream and she chuckles lightly and she says, "Let me put it this way, Skyfire's preferred name is Starwind if it is a Mechling; so that means his name should be Starwind." Starscream was startled, his Seekerlet was a Mechling and he asks, "That means I'm carrying a son?"

Flowerdancer nods and she says, "Yes you are." She then looks at Skywarp and Thundercracker and uses her abilities to give the 2 a picture each and she says, "I had a chance to meet Lightwind; he's such a handsome Mech and such a powerful fighter; the Mech with him hasn't been born yet here, but he becomes Lightwind's mate, his name is Moonwind."

Skywarp looks at the picture of their oldest son and smiles and says, "I'm glad to know that. He sure does look like he's grown into a powerful Mech." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "I was thrown into the Dimension Of Darkness once and I watched him fight to protect my life."

Thundercracker chuckles and says, "Sounds just like something he would do. Who's the father of your Seekerlets?" Flowerdancer sighs and looks back at Skyfire and says, "For my birthday this year he gave me a vial of his essence incase something ever happened to him so I could bear his Seekerlets. Back on June 25th of 2339 I used the vial."

Skywarp was startled and he asks, "They are his then?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes they are I'm carrying 9 Seekerlets; 5 Mech's and 4 Femme's. I'm due today." The white Seeker says, "But that's impossible; every Carrier I've tended to has always carried exactly 1 week past 6 months."

Flowerdancer places her servo over her abdomen plating and asks, "Have you ever tended to a Carrier who is both a Spark Prime and a Sparkling Guardian then?" The white Seeker shakes his helm no and says, "No I've never before." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "That's the reason then, you see I'm a Spark Prime and a Sparkling Guardian; the records say we will carry for exactly 6 months."

That startled the white Seeker, but it made sense then that she was sure she would deliver. Flowerdancer looks at Skyfire and says, "At least he will be there to see his Seekerlets brought into this world." Starscream says, "Yes at least he will. What happened with my son in your timeline?"

Flowerdancer lowers her crimson red optics and she says, "Due to the stress and sorrow of losing Skyfire in my timeline, exactly 1 Earth month and 1 Earth week from this day you lost your son," she pauses and looks at Skywarp and she says, "Skywarp had called me because you were in a pit-load of pain, but there was nothing I could do except monitor you and give you pain medicine."

Starscream winces and he asks, "Did you ever tell me what gender I was carrying or type in your timeline?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No I never did. The 3 of you were hurting too bad; I couldn't lay it on you then." Starscream nods understandingly, but before he could speak a red wine colored Seeker steps in and he walks over to Flowerdancer and asks, "Are you the Seeker who interfered with Skyfire's Navigant?"

Flowerdancer looks at Flamestar and she says, "Yes I am, my designation is Flowerdancer Prime." Flamestar sighs and says, "The Council Of Primes and the Council Of Seekers wish to speak to you." Flowerdancer flicks her bi-colored wings and she says, "I'm not leaving Skyfire until he wakes up, Flamestar."

The red wine Seeker was startled she knew who he was, but he says, "That's fine, how do you know who I am?" Flowerdancer looks towards the sleeping form of her past form and she says, "Because I met you after a 7 hour flight from Earth here to Cybertron, just a mere 15 year old human woman at the time; I am from the future though one which I prevented today."

Flamestar was startled and he asks, "Do you mean you're a half-breed and in your human form you are Queen Akadeanna Hawk?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am, human and Seeker having been born human and only 3 years after this day well on July 25th of my 18th year I became a half-breed."

Flamestar asks, "By interfering with his Navigant is that how you changed your history?" Flowerdancer nods rubbing her thumb over the back of Skyfire's servo she was holding and she says, "Yes by interfering with his Navigant today I have changed my history. I know Seekers have been trained not to interfere with other's Navigant's, however I never grew with those rules because I am a half-breed I was born human and became a half-breed at 18."

Flamestar was startled at her words, but it made sense and more so when she said she didn't grow up with their rules of not interfering with others Navigant's. He asks, "But you know of that right?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yes even though I interfered today with his Navigant I knew the ruling; but I could not lose Skyfire again, I lost him once I couldn't lose him again."

Flamestar nods understanding the female Prime's words, but before he could speak Skyfire's steel-blue optics open and he looks around fearful. Flowerdancer gently squeezes his servo and she says, "You're safe Skyfire; you're in the Medbay of Vos Academy."

Steel-blue optics turned towards the voice, he was confused as the voice sounded like his flight partner, but they were coming from a bi-colored Seeker who was holding his servo and he asks, "Who are you?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I know I sound like Little Flower, I am her from 2339. My name like this is Flowerdancer Prime, but just Flowerdancer to everyone."

Skyfire was shocked at her words, so he wasn't just imagining it, she was actually his Little Flower and he asks, "How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was telling you the message for Starscream well the human you." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I came back here from December 25th 2339 just 5 minutes before in my timeline you were killed, I heard you both in my human form and this time in this form too and when I heard it I launched into the air to save your life."

Skyfire was startled, but he asks, "Why?" Flowerdancer sighs and she reaches her left servo up and cups his Faceplates and she says, "I couldn't suffer losing my flight partner again," she pauses and moves his servo she was holding to her abdomen plating and she says, "Especially since right now I am carrying your Seekerlets."

Skyfire was humbled at her words, she had interfered because she couldn't lose him again, but was startled when she said she was carrying his Seekerlets and he asks, "When did you use the vial?" Flowerdancer flicks her bi-colored wings and says, "June 25th 2339; I am exactly 6 months along."

Skyfire smiles weakly at her words and asks, "When are you due?" Flowerdancer says, "Any time today. I am a Spark Prime and a Sparkling Guardian and so with being both I will only carry exactly 6 months." Skyfire smiles and says, "Well I will be at your side when you bring them into the world."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad; though Flamestar says the Councils wish to speak with me." Skyfire carefully sat up and says, "I will go with you." Flowerdancer nods and helps the large Seeker off the medical Berth and she looks at Flamestar and says, "Lead the way."

Flamestar nods and leads the pair of Seekers to the room where the 2 Councils were, Skyfire asks, "Are you nervous?" Flowerdancer nods her wings were held high and stiff showing her status as a Prime and she says, "Yeah I am; in my timeline I faced them only once a couple Earth hours after The Navigant after the council got wind of something I knew I was interrogated for 4 Earth hours by them."

Skyfire nods and he says, "I understand. Do you remember who it was who took you to them?" Flowerdancer nods and she then nods at Flamestar and she says, "Flamestar himself dragged me from Starscream's Berth-side to face them." Flamestar was startled and he asks, "I didn't give you a choice at the time?"

Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No you didn't Flamestar, from what you told me later you didn't think I should have a choice." Flamestar lowers his helm at her words and he says, "I know I won't do it this time, but I am sorry for doing that in your timeline." Flowerdancer smiles lightly and says, "Thank you Flamestar."

Flamestar asks, "Are you going to talk to them about what it was about?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am going to. As a human Queen I didn't have the ball-bearings so to speak to stand up to them about it; but as the highest ranking Prime now I do."

Flamestar chuckles and he says, "I wish you luck on that." Flowerdancer says, "Thanks." The red wine Seeker stopped at a door and he says, "This is where they are." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Announce our arrival please." Flamestar nods and he steps into the room leaving the door slightly ajar and he says, "Council members, the female Seeker who interfered with Skyfire's Navigant is here as requested, but she is not alone Skyfire is with her."

A Mech's voice says, "Show them in Flamestar then take your place." Flamestar nods his helm and he came out and says, "You can come in now Flowerdancer and Skyfire." Flowerdancer nods and watches Flamestar enter the chambers again and disappears, Flowerdancer and Skyfire walk in together.

Skyfire was shaking like a leaf in human terms, but Flowerdancer hid her nervousness well walking with the power and air of the Spark Prime she was; she leads Skyfire to the middle of the Councils and gave a mental chuckle as she saw Flamestar was sitting among the other Seekers.

Once in the middle of the 2 Councils, Flowerdancer stops. One Mech a Prime stands up and he says, "Introduce yourself Seeker and who you serve." Flowerdancer recognized the Mech's voice as the one who told Flamestar to show them in and then to take his place.

Flowerdancer straightens her tall form up and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I am from the Earth year 2339, I am an Autobot co-leader of the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots, but in this year I am simply known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk first Queen of the human area known as Egypt. I am a half-breed Seeker."

There were murmurs among the 2 Councils and the Prime who spoke before asks, "Do you know who I am?" Flowerdancer tilts her helm thinking back to exactly this time in her timeline when she had faced the 2 Councils as she stared at the Prime she remembered his name and she says, "Your name is Sentinel Prime you are the leader of the Prime Council."

Sentinel smirks so she did know who he was he says, "I figure you either studied about me before or you've faced me before." Flowerdancer flicks her wings and she says, "Both actually first faced you then studied up on you. In my timeline that I changed today it was exactly at this time I learned your name after," she pauses and jerks her helm towards Flamestar and says, "After Flamestar had dragged me from Starscream's Berth-side after The Navigant."

Flamestar winces as she had mentioned that. Sentinel asks, "Why did he drag you away from him?" Flowerdancer growls and says, "You know exactly why, because of the secret I know that I was told 2 Earth years ago." Sentinel winces at her words, but he asks, "Why did you interfere with Skyfire's Navigant?"

Flowerdancer sighs moving away from Skyfire and she says, "First of all I was not raised with the rules of interfering with another's Navigant as I was born human and in my timeline I became a half-breed when I was 18 years old, but yes I did learn the rules later after becoming a half-breed; but I know there is reasons for the rules to be ignored."

A silver seeker stands up and he says, "Yes if to save the life of a person's guardian, a person's flight partner, or the Sire of their Sparklings or Seekerlets." Flowerdancer turns her crimson red optics to the silver Seeker, she never did get his designation, but she knew he was the leader of the Seeker Council and she says, "2 of those 3 reasons is why I interfered with Skyfire's Navigant; in my human form I am Little Flower to him, his human flight partner for the past 11 Earth years since I was 4 Earth years old; and in this form I am carrying his Seekerlets and I am due today."

Silverwind winces at her words and he sat back down and Sentinel says, "We understand now why you interfered with his Navigant. We also recognize you as a Prime." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you understand now and actually I'm a Spark Prime not a regular one."

Sentinel was startled hearing she was a Spark Prime and he says, "Then we acknowledge you as a Spark Prime. If you have no more questions for us you may leave." Flowerdancer turns and looks at Skyfire and says, "Please wait outside the room; this next thing I need to do myself."

Skyfire nods and hugs Flowerdancer and says, "Good luck Flowerdancer, I will wait outside for you." Flowerdancer hugs him back and then watches him leave the room. Once he was gone she turns her attention back to the Councils. Sentinel was startled she wasn't done with them and he asks, "What else is on your processor?"

Flowerdancer flicks her wings in slight annoyance and she says, "As you know as Akadeanna I know the secret that Skywarp and Thundercracker are keeping from Starscream about them being his creators." Sentinel winces, he had planned to have Flamestar get Akadeanna after the Prime had left them and he says, "Yes we know. I was going to call for your younger form after you left. Why?"

Flowerdancer gave a deep growl and she says, "Your decision to keep that from Starscream was flawed, you chose to keep it from him because you feared if he chose Skywarp and Thundercracker as part of his Trine or Quaterne it would affect his abilities to do his job properly."

Silverwind spoke this time and he says, "That's true that's what we believe. Is that so wrong?" Flowerdancer glares at the silver Seeker and she says, "Yes it is! It is affecting his abilities to do his job properly _not_ knowing who they are. As you all probably know he is abusing his Decepticon men."

There were murmurs among the Councils agreeing that they knew and Sentinel asks, "Do you know why?" Flowerdancer turns sharply towards Sentinel and she says, "Of course I do; sure not as Akadeanna in this time, but from my timeline yes I know why. He does it out of anger because no one will tell him anything about his creators," she pauses and then shoots a glare at Silverwind and she says, "And 3 Earth years from now in my 18th year that silver Seeker there he would lie to Starscream as it was believed his creators were killed in an explosion at their construction site; saying that no bodies were found because it was believed that they were too close to the explosion; when in reality the reason Skywarp and Thundercracker's bodies were never found because they were flying with Starscream over the river known as the Nile! They were waiting for their transport ship that was 3 Earth days late."

Sentinel and Silverwind both wince at her words and the silver Seeker says, "My designation is Silverwind, I figure you never learned it in your timeline that's why you didn't say it." Flowerdancer says, "Oh so you're Silverwind, Starscream has mentioned you before. Yeah I never learned it in my timeline."

Sentinel asks, "What will you do if we chose not to lift our ruling on Skywarp and Thundercracker?" Flowerdancer flicks her wings dangerously as she turns her attention back to the large Prime and she says, "The one thing I was going to do in the morning in my time; as the last Spark Prime I will override your ruling and let them tell him."

Sentinel winces at her words, but says, "Give us 5 of your Earth minutes to make our decision." Flowerdancer nods and turns and leaves the room and she leans against the wall, knowing if she sat down she wouldn't be able to get back up without help.

Skyfire sighs and he asks, "How did it go?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I don't know Sentinel asked me to give them 5 minutes to make their decision." Skyfire asks, "Why is it so important to you?" Flowerdancer hugs her Chestplates before saying, "I'm tired of having to hold Starscream through the long nights of sobbing not knowing where his creators are, and in my timeline holding him as he woke up from nightmares of his creators supposed deaths."

Skyfire winces at her words and he asks, "You know who they are?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "In this time I've only known for 2 years; but in my timeline I've known of course since I was 13. His creators told me themselves." Skyfire winces at her words and he says, "I hope they rule in your favor, his spark breaks not knowing."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah I know." As she said that Flamestar steps out again and he says, "We are ready for you Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer nods and pushes her wings against the wall and straightens up and she follows him back into the room.

Sentinel smiles as the female Prime stepped into the room again and he says, "We have discussed everything you have told us and you've made us see the errors in our way," he pauses and indicates for Flamestar to hand her something and the red wine colored Seeker hands her a Datapad then Sentinel says, "Give that to Skywarp and Thundercracker; we have lifted our ruling. They are very lucky to have a wonderful friend like you."

Flowerdancer smiles accepting the Datapad and says, "Thank you Sentinel, I'm glad I helped you realize the flaw in your logic. They are still in the Medbay if I'm right and I will give this to Skywarp and Thundercracker immediately." Sentinel smiles and says, "I'm glad you will. I think though Starscream chose an excellent guardian for The Crystal Of Life."

Flowerdancer traces her digits along the crystal necklace around her neck and she says, "I'm glad you think so. It has never left my neck in either form. Just so you all know, in my timeline I still have held that promise, I was going to lift it was a gift for what humans call Christmas in my timeline." She turns and leaves, Skyfire looks up as Flowerdancer steps back out and he asks, "Well?" Flowerdancer lifts up the Datapad and she says, "I was successful they saw the flaw in their logic."

Skyfire smiles and says, "I'm glad. Where shall we go now?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Back to the Medbay, unless Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker have left there." Skyfire didn't answer for a bit then he says, "Yeah they are still there I just checked with Starscream."

Flowerdancer nods and heads back for the Medbay and smiles seeing the 3 Seekers were still there and she walks over to Skywarp and she offers him the Datapad and she says, "This is for you and Thundercracker; it's from the Councils."

Skywarp winces as Flowerdancer had a Datapad for him and Thundercracker from the Councils, but he walks away to where Thundercracker was; Skyfire was confused that the Datapad had been for the 2 Seekers. Flowerdancer smiles watching Skywarp and Thundercracker's optics light up reading the Datapad.

Flowerdancer moves closer to the pair and she says, "You two told me in my timeline that you never had the ball-bearings to face the Councils about that and I couldn't keep the secret any longer and since the Councils desired to see me about my interference with Skyfire's Navigant I had to confront them."

Skywarp smiles and says, "I'm glad you did that for us, yeah it's true we've never had the ball-bearings to face them about that. Sentinel and Silverwind both state that we are lucky to have such a strong friend as you willing to do that for us." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "You two are. If they had refused to lift their ruling, it still would've been lifted as I am the highest ranking Prime in existence as a Spark Prime so I would've lifted it."

Skywarp hugs Flowerdancer and says, "Thanks." Flowerdancer hugs Skywarp back and says, "You're both very welcome." She watches Starscream come over and he asks, "What are you 3 talking about?" Skywarp looks at Flowerdancer and she touches Starscream's right shoulder gently and she says, "You are finally going to learn who your creators are Starscream; no one would tell you because of the Councils ruling against your creators; but today it has been lifted."

Starscream was shocked so that was why no one would tell him the Council Of Primes and Council Of Seekers had placed a ruling on his creators and he asks, "Where are they? Do we have to go the construction site where I was told they work?" Skywarp looks at Flowerdancer and he says, "Go ahead and tell him the truth Flowerdancer; you've known since you were 13 human years old, I give you our blessings to tell him."

Starscream looks from Skywarp to Flowerdancer and waits patiently and Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "No we don't have to go anywhere because," she pauses and indicates Skywarp and Thundercracker and says, "Because your creators are right here Starscream."

Starscream was startled at her words and more so when she said his creators were Skywarp and Thundercracker and he asks, "How could I not know after all this time?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because when you were taken from them to enter Vos Academy very powerful mental blocks were placed on you. I know why you abuse your men among the Decepticons, but you don't understand why you could never hurt Skywarp or Thundercracker; it's because even with those barriers you could never hurt your creators."

Starscream winces at her words and more so when she said she knew why he abused his men and he asks, "How do you know why I abuse them?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Because in July of 2339 you finally told me why," she pauses and brushes her right servo gently against his helm and she says, "There now you can feel that I tell you the truth."

Starscream winces at her words of how she knew, but he closes his golden optics to feel again for his creators and his golden optics fly open as he finally felt them and she was right they were Skywarp and Thundercracker and he asks, "How long have you known?"

Flowerdancer glances at her sleeping human form and she says, "In this time I've known for only 2 Earth years, since the day you apologized for breaking my right leg. Skywarp and Thundercracker were late returning to the Nemesis because they were entrusting me with that secret."

Thundercracker nods and says, "It's true that's why we were late. We felt we could trust her with that secret since we couldn't tell anyone else." Starscream sighs at Thundercracker's words, but he asks, "Which one of you is which?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Skywarp is your Carrier and Thundercracker is your Sire. The reason they chose to be part of your Quaterne was to keep an optic on you and to see how much you had grown."

Skywarp blushes as she said those words and he says, "It's true our reason for joining your Quaterne, we wanted to see how our second born son was doing." Starscream asks, "You mean that the Lightwind that Flowerdancer spoke of is my older brother?"

Skywarp nods and says, "Yeah he's your older brother, he's a pure Gold Seeker; he was born just when the war had started between the Decepticons and the Autobots so I took him to the Dimension Of Darkness which is the dark half of our Dimension to protect him."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Stargance took you there that day." Skywarp nods and says, "Yeah it was him who took me." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "He told me that." Starscream says, "I have a question for you Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer looks at Starscream and says, "Sure what's on your processor?" Starscream sighs and he asks, "Who's your other guardian? Who's your Minicon Guardian that's what I mean? I figure you must know by now in your timeline." Flowerdancer chuckles lightly and she says, "Yes I do know who he is, only known him 9 Earth months in my timeline since March of 2339. His name is Jolt he is the leader of the Minicons."

Skyfire lets out a loud laugh and he says, "Oh Primus! What a perfect choice for you, he compliments you just as much as Optimus compliments you!" Flowerdancer laughs too and she says, "Yeah I know, he's my Minicon partner in this form. I wasn't born with Jolt as my guardian, when I was born Primus had been there, but he couldn't tell which of his children would be my guardian so he went to where Jolt was born and imprinted me onto Jolt and then came back and imprinted Jolt onto me; we were just 20 minutes old when the imprint happened."

Skywarp asks, "Why was Primus there the day you were born?" Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "Because I am The First Child Of Cybertron or the first human child born not here on Cybertron with an Autobot guardian." Skywarp nods it made sense why Primus had been there and he says, "That makes sense why he was there then. Are you going to make you in this time wait to meet her Minicon Guardian?"

Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "Pit no, I had to wait until 2339 to meet him in my timeline, I am not going to force me to wait that long this time." Skywarp nods and says, "I'm glad you won't make yourself wait again to know him." Flowerdancer winces and she says, "Not now though as it's time."


	2. Chapter 2: Minicons

It was now 3 hours after Flowerdancer had her Seekerlets and she had left Skyfire to Seekerlet-sit them and she took her human form to where Skyfire said he thought her guardian was working and she circled the area before transforming to her bipedal form and then lands and then shifts back to her human form, wearing the golden outfit that Skywarp had given her as a coronation present.

Akadeanna of the past chuckles and says, "I remember that dress Skywarp gave it to us as a coronation present." Akadeanna of the future laughs and says, "Yeah I know. You know I think so it would be less confusing I should go by Louise our middle name." Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah that would make sense. Are you sure this is where he is working?" Louise points at the shop and she says, "That's where Skyfire told me to bring you, it's where he got our flight suits made."

Akadeanna laughs lightly and says, "Oh so this is the place. I'm glad to see where he did." Louise nods and leads her past form into the shop and a handsome man steps up to the 2 ladies and says, "Welcome to my shop I am Anthony how can I help you two today?"

Akadeanna winces slightly and she says, "My name is Akadeanna, but to Skyfire I am known as Little Flower," she pauses and removes her flight suit and asks, "Could you make a new flight suit for me? It's too tight." Anthony was shocked so she was Little Flower and he says, "Sure I'd be happy to. If you two will follow me, I will get you measured." He leads the two to the back room; Akadeanna winces as she felt the sharp pain she felt near Optimus again, Louise just smiles feeling Jolt.

Anthony asks, "Are you all right Akadeanna?" Akadeanna says, "Yeah I'm fine." Louise says, "It's just I know you have a Minicon working here in your shop and well this young lady is his human." Anthony was startled at the second female's words and he asks, "How do you know that?"

Louise sighs and says, "Well for one thing Skyfire told me that Jolt works here, and well I know I look like I might be Akadeanna's mirror twin sister, the truth is I'm not; I am actually her from 2339. I know I'm his human." Anthony was even more startled at her words, but it did make sense how she would know Jolt was the other female's Minicon Guardian if they were one in the same just from different years.

He says, "It is true Jolt does work for me. It is shocking you two are actually the same woman, but just from different years; actually I didn't think you were mirror twins as you look much older than her." Louise chuckles and she says, "Of course I look like I'm 38 as I stopped aging at 38; but she's only 15 years old."

Anthony nods and he looks towards another door and hollers, "Jolt get your aft in here now!" As he said that a Cybertronian as tall as Akadeanna of the past and future came out rubbing his light silver optics and he says, "You hollered Anthony?" Anthony sighs and says, "I'm sorry if I disturbed your recharge, but I have actually found your human, or rather she found you."

Jolt was startled at Anthony's words and he says, "You did wake me up, but my human being found is definitely worth it," he pauses and looks at the 2 women and he asks, "So which one of you is it?" Louise chuckles lightly and she says, "Actually it's both of us, you see we are actually the same woman just I'm from 2339 and the younger one is from this time."

Jolt was shocked at her words, the 2 women were actually the same person just from different years and he says, "Wow that's not what I was expecting." Louise chuckles and says, "I'm not surprised Jolt. Our name is Akadeanna Hawk, in this time I am The First Queen Of Egypt, in my timeline which I changed today I co-lead the group known as GI Joe which in my time is the modern form of the Lightwalkers."

Jolt offers his hand to each woman and he says, "A pleasure to meet you both. If you hadn't introduced me to her in this time, when would I have? When did I in your timeline meet you?" Akadeanna and Louise both shake hands with him. Louise sighs and says, "In my timeline I never met you until March 25th 2339 as the Minicons didn't come to Earth until the second fairy cycle and I was in cryogenic sleep at the time."

Jolt winces and he says, "I'm glad you changed that and made sure we met today instead," he pauses and looks at the younger version and asks, "Would you let me and my team come to Earth when you go home?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "Of course you all can come to Earth with me." Louise hands Jolt a picture and she says, "Fittingly I think you should have the disguise mine has."

Jolt accepts the picture and he scans it and his form changes taking on the look of a Blackhawk helicopter and Akadeanna winces as the marking changed. Jolt asks, "Can I see your marking?" He indicates the older one. Louise says, "So it is easier and less confusing I chose to use our middle name for now of Louise and sure you may," she pauses and adjusts the back of her golden dress showing not one, but both markings on her back and she says, "There both of them are."

Jolt traces the marking on Louise's left shoulder-blade which was a helicopter and then he was confused on the mark along her spine and he asks, "Who does the mark along your spine represent? It looks like a Semi-Truck." Louise chuckles and says, "In my timeline in 2339 that is what my Optimus' disguise is."

Jolt chuckles and says, "Fitting." Louise walks around Jolt before touching the mark on his left shoulder-blade and says, "Yeah this is an obvious that you are our Minicon guardian." Jolt was startled when Louise touched the white feline sitting in front of a crescent Moon marking on his left shoulder-blade and he asks, "Why do you say that?"

Louise moves back so she was in front of Jolt and Akadeanna got on the stool to be measured while the pair talked and Louise says, "Because the white feline sitting in front of a crescent moon is our marking, it represents we are the Goddess Of All Animals." Jolt was startled, so Anthony's assumption had been correct on what the marking meant.

Anthony chuckles and says, "So I was right that his feline marking represents his human." Louise chuckles and says, "Yes you were Anthony; I wasn't born human of Jolt, when we were both 20 minutes old Primus himself imprinted me onto him and then him onto me."

Anthony was startled at her words and asks, "Primus was there the day you were born? Why? Why did he imprint you onto Jolt and Jolt onto you?" Louise laughs at the questions and she says, "Yes he was there the day I was born; you see I am The First Child Of Cybertron or the first human child not born here on Cybertron with an Autobot Guardian. Primus did the imprint because he couldn't tell which of his children would be my Guardian so he did the imprint to ensure at least one of my guardians would be known."

Anthony was even more startled, so this was The First Child Of Cybertron, the first human child not born on Cybertron with an Autobot Guardian. Akadeanna looks at her older self and asks, "So has Unicron bothered us anymore since my 13th year?" Louise laughs hard and says, "Oh trust me he tried once after I became a half-breed, but even in my Seeker form he felt that and yeah he has left me alone."

Jolt looks first at Akadeanna then at Louise and asks, "Why is that?" Louise laughs and says, "Tarvasnta Ladena Vasha. Do I need to say more?" Jolt's jaw dropped she was Feared By Unicron, but he shakes his helm no and says, "Oh no you don't need to explain any more than that, but how did you earn that title?"

Louise shrugs laughing and says, "I honestly didn't mean to, but 3 Earth days after I turned 13 I fried every circuit in his frame, my Goddess powers woke up that day and they hit him dead on and put him in a month-long stasis-lock."

Anthony looks up and laughs and says, "Oh so that was you that did that, I had heard about that day. You must be a powerful Goddess." Louise laughs and says, "I'm not surprised you heard about that," she pauses and shrugs and says, "I'm the Goddess Of All Animals, first born child first born daughter of Bastet the Egyptian feline Goddess and Amun one of the 2 Egyptian Sun Gods."

Anthony snorts and says, "Oh yes then you are powerful, I heard always the first born is the most powerful, or if the most powerful is born a twin they both will be equally as strong."

Louise shrugs and says, "I have a fraternal twin brother and I was supposed to have a mirror twin sister, but she died still inside our mother. My twin brother is the God Of The Planets And Stars, my mirror twin sister was supposed to be Goddess Of Water."

Anthony nods, but Louise looks at Akadeanna and asks, "So has Chakotay joined the Maquis yet?" Akadeanna steps off the stool, but she nods and says, "Yeah he did. What rank is he in your timeline?"

Louise chuckles figuring that had already happened, but she says, "He is a Captain in my timeline and he commands the Maquis flagship."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad to know that. Hey I saw Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream drinking some red liquid what was that?" Louise tilts her head and asks, "Has Chakotay started attempting to make a new form of Energon for the Autobots who live on the Maquis Primary Homeworld?"

Akadeanna was startled as she was answered with a question, but she nods and says, "Yeah he has started work on it. Why?" Louise chuckles and says, "The red liquid you saw them drinking is actually what came of his tries to make a new form of Energon."

Akadeanna was startled and she asks, "What did he call it? Would you be willing to help him?" Louise smiles softly and she says, "He named it Liquid Energon Replacement, sure I'd be happy to help him; in my timeline he taught me all about it."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Well if you'd like you can help him when we return to Earth, he is taking us to Earth." Louise smiles and says, "I'd like that, but there are 2 places I want to see here on Cybertron before we leave."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I will make sure we don't leave before you see them. What are the 2 places?" Louise sighs and asks, "Do you want to know of the place in your dreams the beautiful garden where the Mech talks to you? It does exist. Do you want to know who he is?"

Akadeanna was startled at the questions and she says, "Yes I would love to know what the garden is called, I'm glad it does exist and yeah I want to know who he is."

Louise sighs and says, "Among the non-Primes the garden is known as the Garden Of Dreams, but among us Primes it is known as the Garden Of Primes. It's actually Primus himself who speaks to you in the garden."

Akadeanna gasps and she says, "So that's the Garden Of Dreams that I've heard the Autobots speak of. Oh heavens that's Primus who speaks to me in my dreams?"

Louise nods and says, "Yup that's the Garden Of Dreams that the Autobots have spoken of. Actually it's because we are The First Child Of Cybertron or rather the first human child not born here on Cybertron with an Autobot Guardian."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "That is wonderful. When did I originally find out about the garden?" Louise shrugs her shoulders and says, "In my timeline I didn't learn until July 22nd of my 18th year 3 days before I became a half-breed; trust me I was scared to death to ask Primus about it."

Akadeanna was shocked how she learned, accepting the bag with her new flight suit from Anthony, but she asks, "Where is the other place you want to see?"

Louise traces the crystal necklace around her neck and she says, "Starscream called it Crystal City it is where our crystal came from." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Oh of course we need to go there."

Louise sighs and shows an image of her Cybertron and she says, "This is why I've never been able to walk in the Garden Of Primes," she indicates an empty spot then she pauses and spins the globe and indicates a blank spot and says, "This is where I was told the Garden Of Primes was located," she pauses and spins it just slightly again and points at another spot and she says, "And this is why I have never walked in Crystal City. The war between the Autobots and Decepticons did this."

Akadeanna winces seeing why the older woman had never gotten the chance to walk in the Garden Of Primes or walk in Crystal City as both were destroyed, she asks, "Why didn't I after The Navigant?"

Louise sighs and says, "I couldn't leave Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker; they were grieving too bad, Starscream the worst, I always promised myself I would return here one day and walk in the Garden Of Primes and in Crystal City; but it never happened."

Akadeanna winces and she says, "It might never have in your timeline, but now in this new timeline you created you will get that chance." Louise smiles and she says, "You're absolutely right; however I don't want to make that trip alone I want you to come with me."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Oh of course I will make it with you; what if the destruction happens that happened in your timeline and I never get to make the walks you wanted to." Louise smiles and says, "That's why I want you to make those walks with me."

Anthony says, "Why don't you 2 head on out? I'll have Jolt head to Vos Academy later once he's done packing and gathering the other Minicons." Louise looks at Anthony and says, "Yeah that would be a good idea. Hey is Central Palace closer to here or is Crystal City?"

Anthony shrugs and says, "Crystal City is closer, but then once you are there it's about a 2 minute flight to Central Palace or a 5 minute walk from there." Louise smiles and says, "Thanks." She leads her younger form out of the shop.

Akadeanna asks, "Do you plan for us to go there now?" Louise nods and says, "Yeah why wait?" Akadeanna laughs and says, "Good point." Louise takes hold of Akadeanna's arm gently then shifts to her Seeker form, with Akadeanna on her right shoulder.

Flowerdancer then launches powerfully into the air and transforms to her jet form and flies towards the location that Jolt sent her for Crystal City. Akadeanna asks, "What color is your spark?"

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "It's Gold just like Bumblebee, Beta, and Savage; mine's the brightest of the 4 of us though." Akadeanna was startled that she was a Sparkling Guardian in her Seeker form and she asks, "Why are you a Sparkling Guardian?"

Flowerdancer says, "Well because we have what we call a heart of Gold according to Primus and had we been born Cybertronian we would've been born a Sparkling Guardian, and he said when he placed my spark in my cockpit glass 'Since I am giving you this form, I am giving you what you would've been born with a golden spark.' Trust me I was in total shock."

Akadeanna was shocked and humbled as Primus saw her like that and she says, "I am humbled that he has seen me that way, was your golden spark a new spark or had it been in another body first?"

Flowerdancer flew towards Crystal City and circled it and she says, "As of today the Mech whose golden spark I was given has only been passed 3 days; but when I became a half-breed it had been 3 years. Tell me would you like me to take you to meet Primus later?"

Akadeanna was shocked at her words so the Mech wasn't dead that long in this year; but was gone 3 years in her 18th year, she thought a minute on the inquiry about meeting Primus later and then she says, "Yeah I'd love to meet him later, I know you waited for our 18th year, but I don't want to."

Flowerdancer lowers and transforms to her bipedal form before touching down on the ground and she walks into the city amazed at the beauty, the pictures never did it justice. She chuckles and says, "I know you've seen pictures of this city and I'm thinking the same thing the pictures never did it justice."

Akadeanna lets out a loud laugh and says, "Yeah I was just thinking that; of course you would know I've looked at pictures of this place as you did too. Anything or anyone in particular we should see or meet?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yes there is someone we need to meet and he needs to meet us," she pauses and trails her right servo along one of the crystals trying to locate Crystal Light in the city.

Her servo fell away after 5 minutes and she says, "Sorry Starscream taught me to talk to the crystals in a holo-program of this place in my time; I was just doing what he taught me." Akadeanna asks, "What were you asking or talking to the crystal about?"

Flowerdancer headed deeper into the city and she says, "I was asking it where a particular flier who lives and works here was located, in my timeline he died trying to protect the crystals, but he died happy knowing that no one could destroy their most precious crystal."

Akadeanna asks, "What is their most precious crystal?" Flowerdancer says, "We both wear it around our neck, the crystal that Starscream gave us on the night of our 4th birthday, as you know it is called The Crystal Of Life. It is the most important crystal."

Akadeanna was startled at her words, but she asks, "Did you ever meet him?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "Sadly no he was actually supposed to come to Earth 2 days after he was killed."

Akadeanna sighs and says, "At least you will get to meet him now." Flowerdancer nods and she stops near a clearing and she says, "Yeah at least I will get to meet him this time." Her crimson red optics survey the area.

Akadeanna asks, "Why did you pick to crimson for your optic color?" Flowerdancer shrugs lightly and says, "To honor Veronica, sure I know her eyes were ruby red; but I chose crimson."

Akadeanna says, "That's what I was thinking might have been your reason for choosing crimson red, but I didn't want to assume." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Now you know you were right on that."

Akadeanna asks, "Any luck spotting who you are looking for?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "There is one bad thing about trying to find him; he is an almost crystal clear flier." Akadeanna winces at her future form's words.

After she said that Mech approaches and he says, "Then you must be looking for me Miss." Flowerdancer smiles, Primus the photos never did him justice and she says, "If you are Crystal Light yes I am looking for you."

Crystal Light laughs lightly and he says, "Yes ma'am I am Crystal Light. What can I do for you?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "It's an honor for me to finally meet you. Well as you probably already know Starscream no longer protects The Crystal Of Life."

Crystal Light smiles softly at her and he says, "Yeah I know he doesn't, I was told he gave it to a human child on her what they call 4th birthday." Flowerdancer puts her servo up to her shoulder and Akadeanna climbs onto her servo and then Flowerdancer presents the young woman to Crystal Light and she says, "Well this young lady is the human that Starscream gave it to."

Crystal Light was startled and he says, "Well a pleasure to meet you young lady, I am the one who put The Crystal Of Life in Starscream's care, I am Crystal Light."

Akadeanna straightens her form up and she says, "A pleasure to meet you Crystal Light. My name is Queen Akadeanna Hawk; I am The First Queen Of Egypt, however to Skyfire I am Little Flower."

Crystal Light was shocked at her words and he says, "A pleasure to finally meet you Akadeanna." Flowerdancer says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I'm actually the future form of Akadeanna; in my 18th year I became a half-breed; I'm from the year 2339."

Crystal Light was shocked at the female Seeker's words and then he saw the crystal necklace around the female Seeker's neck as well and he says, "Well that makes sense why you are also wearing The Crystal Of Life, if you are from the future, but what are you doing back here?"

Flowerdancer places Akadeanna back on her shoulder before saying, "I am the Seeker that interfered with Skyfire's Navigant; in my timeline he died today, I knew there was only one way to have Skyfire with me in 2339 to prevent his death in this time."

Crystal Light was startled, but he asks, "So what are you doing now?" Flowerdancer sighs softly and she says, "Exploring the 2 places I always said in my timeline that I would return here to Cybertron to see, but never got the chance after the war made the 2 places disappear."

Crystal Light winces and he asks, "Is this one of the two places?" Flowerdancer nods lightly and she says, "Yeah this was one of them, in my timeline you died trying to protect the crystals, but you died happy knowing the most precious crystal was safe."

Crystal Light sighs and says, "That's how I would want to die protecting these crystals or die caring for them. What is the other place you plan to visit?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Among the non-Primes it is referred to as the Garden Of Dreams, but among Primes like me it is referred to as the Garden Of Primes."

Crystal Light was startled at what her second place was she wanted to see and he asks, "Why there?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "From the age of 6 I've had dreams of the garden and a large Mech would be there talking to me. I want to see the real gardens not the holo's of it."

Crystal Light was startled, but it did make sense why she wanted to see the Garden Of Dreams. He asks, "In your timeline did you ever find out who the Mech was talking to you in your dreams?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I did on July 22nd of my 18th year, but in this timeline I found out today because I told my younger self; it was Primus who spoke to me and speaks to me in my dreams."

Crystal Light was startled at her words and he asks, "Why would he speak to you in your dreams?" Flowerdancer moves and sits down on one of the crystal benches and she says, "Because I am The First Child Of Cybertron, or the first human child not born here on Cybertron with an Autobot Guardian."

That was startling hearing her words for Crystal Light so the legends were true The First Child Of Cybertron did really exist and he asks, "Who is your Autobot Guardian?"

Flowerdancer shrugs lightly and she says, "Optimus Prime is my Guardian; and like this he is my leader and so is his older brother's Stardancer and Stargazer Prime. However Optimus isn't my only Guardian, Jolt is also my Guardian."

Crystal Light was startled at her words, but it did make sense. He chuckles and says, "They are both fitting for you. Were you born human to both?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm and says, "No, I was just born human of Optimus, but because Primus couldn't tell which one of his children would be my Guardian he went to where Jolt was born and imprinted me onto him and then returned and imprinted Jolt onto me, we were both 20 minutes old at the time and yes me and my younger form being Jolt's human is why he has the white feline sitting in front of a crescent Moon on his left shoulder-blade."

Crystal Light asks, "It represents you?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes, you see as a human I am a Goddess, I am Goddess Of All Animals; but I am actually an Autobot Goddess in this form too because Primus gave me this form."

Crystal Light was shocked at her words, but it did make sense to him. He says, "That does make sense what you are saying. Are you going to make your younger form wait as long as you did to meet Primus in person?"

Flowerdancer shakes her helm and says, "No I am not going to make her wait until she's 18 to meet him in person; I am going to take her later to meet him." Crystal Light asks, "Why did you interfere with Skyfire's Navigant if you don't mind me asking."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because I couldn't lose my flight partner again, it broke my human heart losing him, and I suffered until December 25th of 2339 with his loss, that's when I finally realized to have Skyfire with me I had to come back here and change history."

Crystal Light nods and he says, "That does make sense." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I'm glad it does, anyways there are 3 exceptions to interfering with a Seeker's Navigant, to save the life of a human's Guardian, to save a human's flight partner, and/or to save the life of the Sire of one's Sparkling's or Seekerlets."

Crystal Light nods and says, "Yeah I know those rules myself. Do any of those fall to you?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "2 at the time I interfered were true. As Akadeanna for the past 11 years since I was 4 we flew every night together and also when I came back here I was sparked as he gave me a vial of his essence on my 15th birthday this year and I used it on July 25th 2339; I'm no longer sparked, but I didn't lose them because I am a Spark Prime and a Sparkling Guardian I will only carry Seekerlets for exactly 6 months and since it was 6 months in my year that I came back to I delivered today."

Crystal Light nods and says, "That does make sense why you did that. I bet you had to explain yourself to the Councils." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I had to explain that and then I faced them about something I was told about 2 years ago which was who Starscream's creators were; in this time as a young 15 year old Egyptian Queen I didn't have the ball-bearings so to speak to stand up to them about that, but after the years I have under my belt in my timeline I had the ball-bearings to stand up to them about it, and I proved that their logic was flawed and they lifted their ruling."

Crystal Light was shocked, but he asks, "Who are his creators? I know he's searched here numerous times for information on them. Does he know now?"

Flowerdancer sighs as she remembered hearing Starscream say he had checked Crystal City as well for his creators and for information on them and she says, "Yes he knows who they are now, Skywarp is his Carrier and Thundercracker is his Sire."

Crystal Light was startled hearing who Starscream's creators were and he says, "that's not who I was expecting to hear is his creators, but it makes sense why they are so protective over him, but why did they want to be part of his Quaterne? Does he have any siblings?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "They wanted to be a part of his Quaterne because they wanted to keep an optic on Starscream and wanted to see how much he had grown. In this timeline he has another sibling, but his older brother isn't here he is in the Dimension Of Darkness which is the parallel Dimension of our own, his name is Lightwind, he's a pure Gold Seeker."


	3. Chapter 3: Garden Of Primes

After 4 hours of talking to Crystal Light Flowerdancer takes to the air again heading for Central Palace, but Akadeanna asks, "Why are we going to Central Palace?"

Flowerdancer chuckles lightly before saying, "Because the Garden Of Primes is on the grounds of Central Palace." Akadeanna chuckles and says, "That does make sense then why we are going to Central Palace."

Soon Flowerdancer circles where the palace was and lands right near the entrance of the gardens and she steps into the gardens delicately and she says, "Now see if Bumblebee or any non-Prime tried to do that, they couldn't."

Akadeanna says, "But I'm not a Prime, at least not yet." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "That's true, but you are the human of a Prime so you are welcomed just as much as I am as a Prime here."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad that's why." Flowerdancer walks deeper into the garden remembering the path from her dreams leading to where Primus always spoke to her and she finally stops in the clearing and she asks, "Do you remember this place?"

Akadeanna looks around and she gasps and says, "This is the spot where Primus speaks to me or rather us in our dreams at." Flowerdancer nods and walks to the spot and she sits down and says; "Actually this is the very spot where we lay when Primus is talking to us."

Akadeanna was shocked as Flowerdancer sat down in a spot, but then as she got a better look she did remember it was the spot from her dreams where she'd lay on her back looking up at the sky as Primus would speak to her, and she says, "You're right now I do recognize this is the spot."

Flowerdancer was about to make a comment when her helm lifts and she says, "I know you're there you can come out." As she said that a very large built figure stepped out of the Shadows and he tilts his helm at the female Prime and he asks _How did you know I am here?_

Flowerdancer laughs lightly and she says _because I can feel you father Primus it's hard not to recognize your feel. I am Flowerdancer Prime I am the female Seeker who interfered with Skyfire's Navigant earlier._

Akadeanna stares as she saw the Mech from her dreams standing there and more so that she was hearing him speak even though his lip-plates weren't moving. Primus asks _Why do you call me father? Yes I know that was you who interfered I saw you._

Flowerdancer indicates for the Mech to sit down before she says _because you are the one in my 18th year who gave me this form making me a half-breed, human and Seeker; my younger form is the young woman sitting on my shoulder._

Primus was startled at her words; he had given her this form 3 years from then and the younger woman on her shoulder was her in this time. He asks; _How come she is able to come in here? I know you are a Prime, but what about her?_

Flowerdancer chuckles again and says, _for the same reason you speak to her in her dreams here, because she is the human of a Prime, she is the human that you were there the day she was born 15 Earth years ago, The First Child Of Cybertron or the first human child not born here on Cybertron with an Autobot Guardian. Optimus Prime's human._

Primus was startled at her words and says _So that's her after all this time, I didn't even realize it. Does she know who her Minicon Guardian is yet?_ Flowerdancer nods and says _Now you know. Yes before we went to Crystal City I took her to meet her Minicon Guardian, I told her who he is because I didn't want in this new timeline to wait until March 25th of 2339 to find out who he is._

Primus nods and says _That makes sense, I'm not mad you did that for her, she needed to know. Is there anything else that you plan to change while you are in this time?_ Flowerdancer sighs and leans back before saying, _Well one of the things was to introduce my younger self to you before my 18th year and yes there is one more thing I do plan that is important to do. Chakotay of my timeline didn't develop the new Energon for another 6 months in my time and 100 Cybertronians including a young 6 year old Seekerlet femme, I am going to make sure it is completed today so those who were lost in my timeline are not lost this time._

Primus was shocked at her words, but he says _You are making the right decision I think by making sure those 100 of my children don't lose their life this time,_ he pauses and waves his right servo and the younger Akadeanna was no longer sitting on Flowerdancer's shoulder, but was now sitting as a colorless Seeker next to her and Primus asks _What should I do for her Seeker form?_

Flowerdancer was startled as she saw her younger self now as a Seeker and she says _her height should be as tall as Optimus which also means as tall as Skyfire, but as lithe as Starscream, crimson red optics; her coloration should be the same mix of red and black as my armor, but on the left side of her chest-plate engrave in Gold the letters LFASFFTF, her spark should be Gold, in my timeline you gave me the spark of Ferantav who passed 3 Earth days ago. As for making her a Prime just like I am, make her a Spark Prime so her Matrix Of Leadership can't be stolen; gift wise make her a regular warper like Skywarp, but also make her the last Dimensional Guardian and make sure she can warp between times and dimensions._

Primus nods and does as it was suggested and wrote down whose spark so he could retrieve it, but he asks, _Why did I make you a Sparkling Guardian?_ Flowerdancer shrugs and says _In your own words I have what humans refer to as a heart of Gold and had I been born a Cybertronian I would've been born with a Golden Spark, and then when you placed my spark in this form you said 'since I am giving you this form I am giving you what you would've been born with had you been born this way a golden spark.'_

Primus chuckles it was true that's exactly what he had thought of the young Queen watching her rule Egypt and he says, _That's exactly how I've seen your younger self and watching how kind and caring you are like this I can see I did make the right choice giving you a Golden Spark. I will return in 5 Earth minutes I need to get the spark you said._ He turns and disappears with that.

Akadeanna was startled and she asks, "How come I could hear him speaking even though his lip-plates weren't moving?" Flowerdancer sighs looking down and says, "Because planet bound Primus is verbally mute, we are among the few who can hear his thoughts when he tries to speak telepathically. Trust me in the Well Of Sparks his voice is more amazing than you hear it telepathically."

Akadeanna was startled and she says, "I'm glad though he's giving me a Seeker form, I figure you told him to design my form like you." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I did, including the letters of LFASFFTF etched into the left side of our armor to honor our connection to Skyfire. He went to get your Golden Spark from the Well Of Sparks that's where he disappeared to."

Akadeanna asks, "Is he getting the one you said the Mech died only 3 days ago?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes because I don't want the spark that is pulsing in my spark chamber to change I want that same spark."

Akadeanna nods and says, "Don't worry I don't plan to change our Seeker name I will keep it Flowerdancer, but am I a Prime?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you won't change it, yeah you're like I am a Spark Prime it is to protect our Matrix Of Leadership to ensure nobody can steal it."

Akadeanna chuckles and says, "That makes sense why that was done. Tell me when did Optimus give you the Allspark in your timeline? He gave it to me yesterday."

Flowerdancer was shocked at her younger self's words and says, "Well that's not when he did in my timeline he gave it to me 2 Earth months after I returned to Earth after The Navigant. I know one Mech among Optimus' team that will be happy that I saved Skyfire's life."

Akadeanna asks, "Who?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Ratchet will be, you see in my timeline until I came back and confirmed that Skyfire had indeed died during The Navigant; you see Skyfire was the first Sparkling of any type that Ratchet brought into the world after he finished his medic training."

Akadeanna was startled, but before she could speak there was a minute shift again and Primus approached and he says, _I have the spark._ He gently places it into the female Seeker with her cockpit glass still open and watches as it starts pulsing and then the cockpit glass snaps shut.

The older female Prime says _Thank you for doing that Primus, I didn't want my spark to change, that is the spark that you chose for me in my timeline._ Primus smiles and says _I'm glad you made sure I put the same spark in her. What will her designation be?_

Flowerdancer says _Her designation will be the same as mine Flowerdancer Prime._ Primus nods and then he disappears again. The younger Seeker asks, "Shall we join the others again?"

Flowerdancer shakes her helm and says, "Not yet I need to feel this place in my human form." She shifts to her human form and then lays down in the spot where she had been sitting and stares at the sky again.

The younger Flowerdancer asks, "What does it feel like to you?" Akadeanna looks up at her younger self and says, "Much better than the holo's of this, better than the dreams I had."


End file.
